


collision

by radicallyred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: “Move in with me.” Tony says too casually for their current situation. They’re naked in Tony’s bed, still sweating and panting from their sex marathon. Steve stills his fingers from where they’ve been drawing shapes into the expanse of Tony’s back and Tony can feel his chest rising and falling more deliberately now.





	collision

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute little fluffy thing I wrote instead of studying for my calculus midterm

“Move in with me.” Tony says too casually for their current situation. They’re naked in Tony’s bed, still sweating and panting from their sex marathon. Steve stills his fingers from where they’ve been drawing shapes into the expanse of Tony’s back and Tony can feel his chest rising and falling more deliberately now. 

“Are you serious?” Steve asks finally, tone unreadable. Tony nods, shrugging the best he can despite his position. He rolls off of Steve’s chest and flops onto his back, carding his fingers together with Steve’s, focusing on where they rest against where their thighs are touching.

“Very.” Tony says bringing their hands to his lips. “You are the best thing in my life, aside from Peter, but that boy loves you.” Steve gnaws at his lip in hesitation before smiling softly. 

“I want to say yes. But it’s really important to me that we ask Peter how he feels about it.” Steve says, rolling so he’s looming over Tony’s frame. Their lips connect in a chaste kiss. “It’s his home, afterall.” He adds after a moment, settling on his side, head propped up on a closed fist, the other hand thumbing over Tony’s cheek. 

“Of course. Your comfort means everything to me.” Tony says seriously. “Whatever you need, baby. I’ll do it.” Tony says, leaning up for another kiss. “We can talk more in the morning.” He says when Steve pulls away. 

“I love you.” He whispers against Tony’s lips. Tony murmurs it back, resting his head on Steve’s bare chest.  
***

Steve is wide awake at three a.m, mind reeling with every possibility of how the situation could go. On the one hand, Peter could be thrilled and Steve can finally relax and start planning his impending proposal. But, on the other hand, he could react poorly. He could cry and scream and push Tony and Steve away from each other. That’s not what he wants. Not at all. 

The more logical part of him isn’t as worried: Peter is usually pretty happy to see him. But the anxiety in him, the part of him that knows nothing is perfect, is terrified. 

He sighs and flips onto his back for the umpteenth time in the twenty minutes he’s been awake. Tony rolls onto his side, reaching for Steve. 

“You okay?” Tony slurs sleepily. Steve tugs him to his chest and kisses his forehead.

“Yeah. Sorry I woke you.” Tony nuzzles into his chest and kisses between his pecs. 

“That’s my line.” He jokes, sighing sleepily when he rests his chin on Steve’s chest. “What’s a’matter?” Tony prompts. Steve gnaws at his lip and busies himself with running fingers through Tony’s hair. 

“Just thinking.” Tony hums, taking a deep breath through his nose, eyes fluttering closed. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart, I’m gonna walk it off.” Tony whines, wrapping himself around Steve like a koala, squeezing tighter as he pulls the sheets off himself. 

“No,” He draws out the word like a child would. “Stay.” A half asleep Tony sighs happily when Steve settles back down. 

“Okay. I’ll stay.” Tony smiles sleepily, nosing into Steve’s neck. 

“Love you.” Tony mumbles. Steve kisses his head and closes his eyes, having full faith in Tony Stark. 

***  
The morning comes and Tony and Steve decide to pick Peter up from Ned’s on their way home from the store. 

“We just have to pick Peter up from Ned’s and then we’re going to make the best damn pancakes you’ve ever eaten.” Tony says pulling away from the curb. Steve listens as Tony hums along to the music on the radio, feeling his heart swell and his stomach fill with butterflies. Tony reaches blindly across the center console and takes Steve’s hand in his. Steve squeezes and rubs his thumb over Tony’s hand three times; their silent sign for I love you.

“Jesus.” Steve yelps when Peter throws himself dramatically onto the hood of the car, giving the effect that Tony hit him. Tony just laughs.

“This kid is gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, I swear.” Tony says unlocking the door so Peter can climb in. He clambers into the backseat, smacking a wet kiss to Tony’s cheek in the process. 

“Disgusting.” Tony groans, wiping his son’s saliva off his cheek. Peter laughs, buckling his seat belt.

“Learned it from you,” He points out. Tony can’t argue with that, so he just shakes his head with a fond smile. “Oh! Steve! I did that move you told me about. Y’know, the defensive thing with the hands?” Tony’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he looks to his boyfriend.

“What defensive thing?” Tony asks. Peter goes silent and Steve just grins. 

“Some self defense. Just in case.” Steve reassures. “And that’s the last time I show you anything.” Steve says turning to glare at Peter. Peter smiles playfully and shrugs, slipping back into conversation as Tony drove them home. 

“I’m thinking chocolate chip pancakes. How’s that sound?” Tony says as they ride up in the elevator. 

“Only if Steve makes them.” Peter says automatically, elbowing his father in the ribs. 

“I don’t know where you got this attitude from.” Tony rolls his eyes, laughing anyway. 

***

“So, Peter. Steve and I have been talking, and we wanted to know your feelings on all of us living together. Here.” Tony says as he finishes his pancake. Steve is quiet, not saying a word as he watches the reactions of the teenager across from him. Peter is frozen, fork suspended comically in the air halfway to his mouth.

“You want us to be, like, a family?” Peter asks. Steve’s heart swells and for the first time since he’s known Peter--close to five years, now-- he looks like a child. 

“Only if you’re comfortable with it, Pete. I love you and your dad so much. I know you’ve been through a lot, but you guys are my family and I want to take care of you.” Peter has tears in his eyes, his hand moving to cover his mouth. He stands silently and Steve assumes he’s going to stalk off, hide and wait until Tony asks Steve to leave. Instead, Peter walks to him and captures him in a hug. Tony looks taken aback for a moment, wide eyes staring at Steve, before Steve relaxes, hugging Peter closer to his chest. The motion brings tears to Steve’s eyes. 

“What do you think, Pete?” Steve asks softly, hand rubbing his back. 

“Please move in.” And suddenly, Steve has tears running down his cheeks and he’s breathing deeply. 

“Okay. I will, I’m here. I promise.”


End file.
